


Omega Auction

by PocketSoldier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketSoldier/pseuds/PocketSoldier
Summary: John always wanted his only son Dean to be an alpha like him but Dean presented as an omega. When a case comes up where virgin omegas are being illegally auctioned and bought by a demigod, John decides to partner with another hunter, Sam. They take Dean off his suppressants and use him to get into the auction. Only there's a small hiccup in the plan, Sam and Dean are true mates.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 208





	Omega Auction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone over the course of 2 days. Please forgive any typos and let me know what you think!

We have a job," John's voice was rough and he refused to look Dean in the eye.

"What is it?" Dean asked nervously.

"A demigod. Buying virgin omegas at illegal auctions and killing them," John clenched the wheel of the impala and stared straight down the road.

"What demigod?" Dean tried to hide the nervous feeling he had that made his skin flush with embarrassment. John avoided talking about omegas at all costs and tried hard to pretend Dean was a beta. He put Dean on suppressants soon as he presented, he couldn't have his only son being a 'pillow biting pansy'.

"Don't know yet. Guess it doesn't really matter, sonofabitch is gonna go down one way or the other."

Dean knew there was more to the story than John was telling him, "So where are we going?"

"Well first we are going to meet up with another hunter. Bobby recommended the guy, said he was young but skilled. Now listen Dean-" John glanced over at him, "there's only one way to get into this underground auction, and that's to, uh, bring an omega. In heat." 

Dean stared at his hands in his lap without really seeing anything. He was filled with growing dread and horror at what his dad was proposing, "You're going to use me as bait."

"Sometimes you gotta take one for the team, Dean. Now, I know you've fooled around but you're no pillow biter, are you?" John's knuckles were white and his shoulders were tense.

"Are- are you asking if I'm a virgin?" Dean choked out.

"Jesus, Dean. Just answer the damn question, this ain't easy for either of us," John huffed.

Dean hesitated but said in a quiet voice, "I've never been with an alpha."

"Good, let's keep it that way. I didn't raise no bitch. You're to stop taking your suppressants tonight. Tomorrow you should start... you know... and then be fully ready for the auction that evening."

"Yes sir," Dean whispered. To say he was scared was an understatement. He hadn't been through a heat since his first one at 13. That was five years ago and all the literature said that stopping his suppressants after no heats for years was going to be hell. It would be very intense and he would suffer with no mate to help him through it. 

Much to his fathers pleasure he hadn't found his true mate yet, but with no suppressants he would be much more likely to attract his mate. Hell, he would be attracting every alpha who got a sniff. 

He sat in silence for the next two hours until they pulled into a motel. Thoughts of being raped and murdered at the auction were forced to take a back seat when they knocked on the door of a room and a tall man in his early 20's answered the door. 

"You must be John," the tall man reached out a big hand and nodded at John. He had shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes that reflected the setting sun. His muscles were pronounced and made Dean feel small in comparison. 

"Sam, pleasure to meet ya. This is my son, Dean," John put on a smile. 

"Please come in," Sam stepped to the side and gave Dean a small smile. Dean was pretty sure he looked like a gaping idiot as he stumbled into the room.

"Bobby spoke very highly of you," John sat down at the little table for two and was joined by Sam who made the chair look like it was built for children.

"Bobby is like a father to me. I'm surprised we haven't met before, actually," Sam laughed and leaned back in the chair. Dean sat on the bed and sniffed the air casually. He smelled familiar, warm like home, and he wondered if he'd shared the same guest bed at Bobby's. His scent was comforting and distracting... appealing. That worried Dean considering the condition he was going to be in.

"Are you paying attention Dean?" John barked at him and he realized he'd been staring off into space. 

"Sorry, what?" Dean blushed.

"Boy's got nothing in his head some days," John said to Sam. "Let's get dinner and talk more about this case."

They went out to a diner and ordered burgers. Dean ate distractedly while they shot the breeze. Sam was a real alpha. He couldn't stop sneaking glances of his strong arms and sniffing at the air to catch his scent. Sam was just beautiful, but he wasn't paying much attention to Dean. It almost seemed like he was trying not to look at him. 

When they got back to the hotel room they were all sharing Dean went to the bathroom to shower. He didn't take his pills with dinner like he normally would have and he didn't know if it was his imagination or if the room was hot.

The shower he took was cold and fast but it didn't do much to take the edge off of how warm he was starting to feel, or the arousal that was building inside him. He didn't expect the change to come on so fast but decided it would be best to go to sleep as soon as possible. John and Sam looked him over when he came out of the bathroom.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked in a low voice, filled with concern. Dean wasn't used to genuine concern from others.

"Uh, pretty tired. I'm gonna hit the hay," Dean said.

"Alright. We will go over the plan again in the morning," John cracked open another beer but Sam moved to the other bed and started to pull his shoes off.

Dean looked up at him from under the covers of the bed he was going to share with John, "How is it that you know Bobby?"

"Oh, well he actually saved me as a child and helped bring me up. I owe him a lot," Sam said softly, glancing between Dean and his boots.

"Wow, it's too bad we never ran into you before," Dean cringed and wasn't sure why he said that.

"Yeah... are you really okay, Dean?" Sam said his name in such a way that made Dean melt.

"Little, uh, warm. But okay, for now," Dean felt so immature next to Sam. 

"We are gonna take this monster down and expose the auction. It's really brave what you're doing," Sam said.

"Ha, well, being bait has got to be one of the easier things I've had to do," Dean said but wasn't actually so sure that it was true. 

"Goodnight Dean," Sam got under the covers fully dressed and turned off his lamp. Dean watched how his shoulders moved and felt another wave of heat move through him. He closed his eyes and waited for John to finish his beer and lay down next to him. 

Sleep took him first. 

The first rays of sun were starting to peek through the blinds when he awoke in the morning. The first thing he noticed was how sweaty and hot he was. His clothes stuck to him as well as the sheets. The second thing he noticed was how wet and hard he was, aching for release.

The third thing he noticed was Sam in the opposite bed, watching him with fully alert eyes. A gasp made its way through Dean's parted lips. Sam's scent hit him full forced and sent a wave of pleasure through his body. He made a quiet moan that he was instantly ashamed of. Sam's eyes darkened.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Dean ripped the covers off himself and partially off a still sleeping John and ran to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and gripped the edge of the counter. His eyes were glassy and his skin was slick with sweat. 

He took a deep breath tried to stop the shaking in his legs. His dick was rock hard and his ass was dripping with slick. There wasn't much he could do and he knew it was only going to get worse, so he wiped down, tucked his dick into his waste band, and made himself leave the bathroom. 

John was still sleeping but Sam was at the door motioning for him to come outside. Sam filled up the door frame and made Dean weak in the knees. John's voice echoed inside his head 'you're no pillow biter, are you?'. 

Dean tried to keep his composure as Sam closed the door behind them and sat down on the curb.

"You okay?" Sam asked and patted the spot next to him.

Dean slowly sank down next to Sam and realized a little too late that he sat down so close their shoulders touched. He wanted to jump away but he felt too comforted by Sam's presence to move, "Not doing so hot. Or maybe the problem is that I'm too hot."

"I can see that," Sam cleared his throat but not before Dean caught him senting the air.

From that close Dean could really study Sam's features. He felt almost drunk in his brazen behavior, "You're very... tall. Why don't you have a mate? I mean, you're like, perfect."

"Ha, well I'm a bit of a romantic to be honest. I've been waiting for the right person. My mate," Sam looked straight at him and Dean swallowed hard. A little voice in his head was saying 'I'm your mate. Take me, please.'

"Your mate..." Dean pondered out loud. "My dad doesn't want me to be what I am. Doesn't want me to have a mate."

"Your dad is an asshole," Sam whispered and shocked Dean. 

"Well, maybe sometimes, but he's all that I got," Dean confessed. 

Sam stayed quiet and pensive, and Dean leaned into Sam's shoulder and inhaled in scent in a not so subtle way. The scent was like a drug and Dean felt more slick leak out of him.

"Dean?" Sam said and made Dean jump.

"Mmm yes, Sammy?" Dean used the nickname as of they were close friends already.

"Maybe we shouldn't be sitting this close," Sam put a couple inches between them and Dean noticed his pants were slightly tented. The knowledge made Dean's heart race.

"Oh, sorry, I'm not quite myself," Dean shifted around and tried not to touch himself inappropriately like he wanted to. His nipples were hard against his shirt and begging to be played with.

"I understand, I just don't want to take advantage of you. You're very attractive Dean, but I don't think your father would appreciate it and we have a job to do."

Dean felt guilty, "I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I just don't want to cross a line," Sam just got the words out when the door opened behind them and John walked out.

"Morning," John said roughly and looked Dean over with pity and maybe a little disgust. Dean hated him for coming between him and Sam but also loved him for it. 

Right then a cramp hit Dean and he doubled over with a moan of pain and pleasure. Sam clenched his fists and John cleared his throat. 

"Maybe you should go lay down again," John suggested. Dean just nodded and shuffled back to bed. Their voices were muffled outside but he still heard them talking. Sam's tones causing fantasies like never before. 

His temperature rose and he was forced to strip down to his underwear. He ached everywhere but especially in between his legs. He knew that touching himself would only make things worse and he couldn't face the shame. After a couple hours of fading in and out of consciousness he started to cry. Silent sobs turned louder and eventually John and Sam heard him and came back inside the room. 

"Jesus Christ," John grumbled. Sam was frozen in the doorway trying not to breathe. 

"Please," Dean sobbed.

"Shit, you're burning up boy. You have to let some steam off or you might not make it through this, and then you won't be of use to anyone," John tried not to look at Dean's writhing form.

"Touching myself won't help. You know what I need," Dean threw his arm over his face.

"You have to remain untouched, Dean, or we won't be able to get into the auction tonight," John said sternly and Dean just cried harder.

"Maybe I can be of some help," Sam said quietly. "I could help Dean to orgasm without intercourse." 

John raised his eyebrows, "So far you seem to have a lot of self control, but how am I supposed to belive you won't end up buried ass deep in my virgin son?"

Dean wanted to crawl in a hole and die but John did have a point.

"I used to volunteer at an omega center and was around a lot of omegas in heat. I can resist," Sam looked half as confident as he sounded.

"I don't see that we have much of a choice. Dean needs release, just don't forget about the hunt. If you lose control, you're going to have to answer to me," John stared Sam down for a few moments before leaving the two of them alone in the room. 

"Dean, look at me, it's okay," Sam slowly approached the bed. "I'm going to help you."

Dean moaned and looked at Sam who was towering over him. His scent seemed stronger than ever and made Dean even more desperate.

"Please," Dean begged again. He felt more drawn to Sam than he'd ever been drawn to anyone. All those other betas and omegas he fooled around with had nothing on this lethal alpha. 

Sam slowly sat down on the bed beside Dean and put a hand to his forehead, "You're burning up. I'll help you through this Dean, and I promise not to do anything you don't want me to. Just, please don't ask me to mate you. This is hard enough."

Dean nodded his head and leaned into Sam's touch. "Please," he asked again and this time Sam responded by sliding his hands down Dean's body and slowly removing his underwear. When the cool air hit between his legs he moaned. Sam growled low in his throat and pushed Dean's legs open further. He settled down between his legs and blew cool air at Dean again. 

"Fuck!" Dean cried out and bucked his hips. Sam didn't want Dean to ask to be mated but that was all he could think about. Sam looked like he was barely holding it together, his eyes were blown wide and his pulse raced. 

"Shh," Sam whispered and lowered his head down to Dean's hole. He ran his tongue through the slick all the way up to Dean's balls. Dean grabbed the sheets and bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood. 

Sam dove in again with his mouth and shoved his tongue inside Dean while he kept Dean's legs spread wide. It was the sweetest torture he ever knew. All his senses were heightened and attuned to Sam. Sam pulled back for a second only to push two fingers inside Dean. His hands were skilled and rough but somehow gentle. 

While he fucked Dean with his fingers he moved up to Dean's chest and licked at his hard nipples. Pleasure exploded through Dean in ways he never knew. He never really came without someone touching his dick but all the same he felt his orgasm coming. 

"Sam!" Dean released the covers and pet Sam's soft hair while he sucked on Dean's nipples. He tried to hold Sam close and get his fingers deeper. Sam growled again and pushed a third finger inside Dean. He said Sam's name over and over while he rolled his hips.

"Come. Come for me," Sam said while he ran his free hand up and down Dean's side. He said it in a normal voice and then he used his alpha voice. The command made Dean's body tighten and seize up. People tried to use their alpha voice on Dean before and it usually didn't have much effect, but Sam's voice made his body obey without a second thought. 

He squeezed around Sam's fingers and cried out. Pleasure ripped through him and soon after he spilled onto his chest while his body tried to hold Sam's fingers inside. Sam stayed close and fingered him through his orgasm. 

Dean's temperature dropped back to a normal range almost instantly after he came and the desperation faded to a tolerable level. He felt bare and embarrassed until he saw how hard and big Sam was, straining through his jeans. His mouth went dry and Sam slowly pulled away. 

"Dean," he whispered roughly as his pulse jumped in his neck. "I wasn't sure at first but... you feel it too, right?"

Dean felt like he was in heaven and only wanted Sam closer, "What? Feel what?"

Right then John burst through the door and briefly took in the scene before averting his gaze, "Better, Dean?"

"Yeah," he cleared his throat and pulled the blankets around him. Sam tried to adjust his massive hard on but it didn't really help.

"I'm getting lunch, I'll bring something back for you. Uh, nice job, Sam. Rare that an alpha has that much control," John left them alone again feeling awkward.

Sam turned his back on Dean and stripped off his shirt. He used it to wipe his mouth off and then dropped to the floor and started doing push ups. His muscles flexed and glistened with effort as he kept at it. Dean openly watched him and admired his strength and sleek body. 

"What do you like to do, when you're not hunting?" Dean asked as Sam moved to start doing sit ups. 

"Read," he grunted. "Run. Research." 

"Ah, the three r's. My favorite," Dean said sarcastically.

"What do you do?" Sam worked his six pack.

"I dunno. I like to work on cars, watch tv," Dean shrugged. 

"Maybe you can teach me about cars. It killed Bobby but I never learned much," Sam was starting to look more like himself and a little less feral. 

"Yeah, I could show you," Dean wanted Sam close again, needed him close. As if in response to his thoughts Sam came back over and laid down next to Dean. 

His scent was even stronger after working out and made Dean feel empty. Sam started stroking Dean's arm and running his fingers through his short hair. He practly purred under Sam's touch. 

"It's hard for me to imagine you hunting, you're beautiful, Dean," Sam looked into his eyes.

"Aw, don't get all mushy on me," Dean gently shoved him away but he didn't budge. 

"I just can't believe you've never been claimed," Sam made Dean blush. 

"I've been on suppressants my whole life, most people don't even know I'm an omega," Dean used to pride himself on that but with Sam he wanted to be an omega. 

"You deserve better than a life with your dad on the road," Sam scented him again and closed his eyes.

"What do I deserve? A life on the road with you?" Dean joked but felt himself wanting it to be true.

"I would treat you right," Sam moved closer until their chests were pressed together. 

Dean looked at Sam's ernest face and leaned in to kiss him. It was light and soft but electric. Sam moved on top of him and deepened the kiss. Somehow kissing felt even better than the orgasm he just had. Sam's taste was sweet and musky and like pure heroin. Dean felt his body light up again and felt Sam hard between his legs.

Sam kissed down his neck and licked over where a mating bite would go. Dean bucked up against Sam and moaned in pleasure. 

"Oh Sammy, I want you. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything," Dean held him close as he scraped his teeth down Dean's neck.

"You feel it too," Sam said again. "You're mine, just as I am yours."

Dean's breath caught, Sam was saying that they were true mates. It felt right to Dean and he wanted it more than air. This hunter he barely knew was his. 

"Make me yours," Dean rolled his body against Sam. Sam groaned and growled but pulled away.

"You know I can't. Not yet..." Sam settled his weight on top of Dean like a warm blanket. 

"But you will?" Dean asked in a small voice.

"Yes. I don't think I could wait much longer, to be honest. How are you feeling?" Sam kissed Dean on the cheek.

"Better, but still horny as hell," he chuckled. "How do you feel?"

Sam sighed and pulled himself away from Dean, "You're bringing on my rut. I think I can make it through this hunt but after that..." 

"After that we can be together," Dean studied Sam's face for a minute and then the door opened again when John came through with sandwiches. 

Sam stood up and quickly put a shirt on. They ate in relative silence until John decided he wanted to go over the details.

"We have a few hours left until sunset and then we can head there. Dean, we will tie you up and present you to the inspector. He will check you over and put you with the other omegas. Me and Sam will be escorted to the auction room where we will pick out the demigod and tip the police. Then we get our asses out of there as fast as we can. Solid?" John asked them.

Dean nodded, "Yes, sir." 

"Solid," Sam responded. 

John looked between the two of them and subtly sniffed the air, "Somethin' I should know about?"

"No," Dean was quick to answer at the same time Sam said, "Yes." 

John raised his eyebrows at them, "Well? I wasn't born yesterday."

"Dean is my true mate," Sam answered and John locked eyes with him. Dean was scared and knew he was putting off a worried scent.

They stared at each other for awhile while John chewed it over, "Was bound to happen at some point. At least it's you and not some creep." 

"I will take care of Dean," Sam walked over to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"We still have a job to do before you two can run off into the sunset, best not forget it," John grumbled and cracked open a beer. 

Dean couldn't believe the turn of events or that John was letting him go so easily. Unfortunately the cramps were starting to return and they were going to have to leave soon. Sam stayed close to Dean in hopes that it would help soothe his heat but Dean was getting worse. 

Sam's scent got stronger and stronger as well. The rut started to make him feel on edge. 

"Out from under those covers, boy. Time to tie you up," John pulled out a length of rope and Sam sprung to his feet.

"I'll do it," Sam took the rope and gently helped Dean into a standing position. 

Dean hated being naked in front of John. He was leaking slick and his dick was rock hard. Sam pulled Dean's arms behind his back and started to tie him up, "I'll make sure that you can get out of this if you need to."

"Thanks," Dean mumbled and tested the rope once Sam was finished. He tried to pretend that Sam tying him up wasn't one of the hottest things he'd experienced. By the look in Sam's eyes he felt similarly. 

They put Dean in the back seat and covered him with a blanket while they drove to the auction. Dean blurred in and out of consciousness. His body was sweaty and hot and the need for Sam was crippling. It took everything in his power not to whine and cry as the cramps pushed more slick between his legs.

Sam and John opened the windows to try and reduce the smell of heat and oncoming run but Dean could still smell Sam and couldn't hold back all of the tears inside. They talked in the front seat but Dean's mind could no longer follow the words.

The sun had fully set and they drove through the worst parts of the town until they came upon a run down warehouse that housed the illegal auction. Sam opened the door and helped to pull Dean out. He could hardly stand and needed Sam to support him. He shoved his face in Sam's neck and started kissing and licking. 

Sam pulled him away and grabbed his bound hands, "Don't forget where we are. You can make it Dean."

John led them up to the door where a couple security guards were and the inspector, all alphas. Sam continued to be a little rough with Dean to put on a show.

"What do we have here?" The inspector approached Dean. The man was fat and had overly soft hands that he used to touch Dean with. He checked for mating bites and looked Dean over.

"He's in good shape, and surprisingly old for a virgin. Where did you find this omega?" The inspector asked.

"Does it matter?" John said in a gruff tone.

"No, I suppose it doesn't. Male omegas are very prized here. You'll fetch a good price. I will keep him with the others, you may head inside. It will begin shortly."

Dean was whisked away from Sam who looked very on edge. He mewled after Sam and saw Sam clench his fists and John put a hand on his shoulder before they were out of view.

"Be good, little omega," the inspector dragged him into a small concrete room with four other omegas. They were all young girls. Dean thought about how if he were in better condition he could have killed both guards and the inspector without breaking a sweat. The thought slipped by as he fell to the floor and was locked away. 

All the girls were crying and huddled together. Dean wished he had his watch so that he could check the time. All of them were naked and suffering in heat.

Dean laid down and curled into a ball as cramps rolled through him and sweat dripped from his hairline. Sam's face floated through his mind and made his dick twitch. If everything went okay they would be mated tonight. If everything went sideways he would be sold to a murderous demigod and slaughtered. 

The door to the cell opened up and the guards took two of the girls. Dean noticed that they were twin sisters, dirty and scared. The place stank of fear and heat, a combination that made Dean want to throw up. 

"Start off with something good, but save the best for last," one of the guards laughed at Dean and locked them in the cell again. The girls screamed and begged to be set free. 

Dean tried to control his breathing and his fear. He wasn't going to be sold to anyone and he would be rescued like planned. Time seemed to drag on forever and they took the other girls one at a time until he was all alone. His body was turning against him in its desperation for Sam's knot. He shook on the floor and scraped his nails against the concrete that he could reach with his bound hands. 

The door creaked open again but Dean hardly heard it.

"Time to shine, princess," they hauled him to his feet and led him to the auction room. He felt like a lost rat in a maze by the time they dumped him onto the circular stage. 

The room was filled with alphas and reeked of their arousal. Dean was revolted but his body flared up with need. Under all of the stench he could just make out the scent of his father and Sam. He rolled onto his knees and tried to sit up which wasn't easy with his bound hands. Alphas leered at him and called him names. 

One of the guards grabbed the back of his neck and lifted him back to his feet and held him up while he swayed under the lights. It was hard to see anything but he was acutely aware of his straining dick and slick running down his legs. He whimpered pitifully and looked for Sam. 

"Starting bid for this rare virgin male omega is 200,000. Do I hear 2?" The bidding starting higher than Dean would have thought and climbed rapidly. He blinked hard, trying to see who was out there and who might be the demigod but he was useless.

"5? 500,000? Yes, do I have 550?" The amount climbed further and Dean's head spun. Voices mushed together and he felt like he was going to faint. His knees buckled and he went to the ground again.

"675? 675,000? Yes! You in the back! 700- 8- 925-" Numbers bounced in Dean's skull and his vision narrowed to a single focus. Sam. Sam was moving in the back of the room gripping a stake with blood at the point. His muscles were tense. He lunged at a man wearing a nice suit and stabbed him in the back. The people around him started panicking and running for the doors. The man in the suit screamed and burst into flames. John was on the phone, presumably with the police. 

One of the guards ran out with the crowd while the other tried to grab Dean. Dean couldn't move anymore and the man was having trouble with him. 

"Sam!" Dean cried out. "Sam! Don't let them take me!" The words came out garbled and wrong but suddenly Dean was being dropped.

Sam pulled out his gun and shot the man four times in the chest before rushing to Dean. Dean was so far gone that he couldn't get his hands free. He gave up when Sam finally got to him.

"I've got you, I'm here. It's gonna be okay Dean," Sam untied his hands and scooped him up in his arms like he weighed nothing. 

The lights seemed to be growing dim and the voices of John and Sam talking faded into nothing. He passed out completely in Sam's arms.

He awoke later to the scent of Sam and opened his eyes. They were back in the hotel room and it was still night. Sam looked worried and stroked his hair.

"Are you okay, Dean," Sam whispered to him.

Dean nodded slightly but his body was still on fire for Sam. He looked around but didn't see John. 

"John decided it would be best to get a different room," Sam ran his hands over Dean's naked body and Dean blushed. "Do you still want this?"

Dean didn't bother to answer, just grabbed Sam and kissed him deeply. Sam stripped off his clothes lightening quick and settled between Dean's legs. He was hung like most alphas, thick and long. A vein ran over his hip and all the way down his dick.

"I'm gonna help you to feel better, give you what you need," Sam lined himself up with Dean and Dean wrapped his legs around Sam to pull him in. They both moaned at the sensation. It was more than Dean had ever had inside him but it was just what he needed, and his body was ready for the stretch. 

Sam tried to be gentle at first but his rut was in full swing at that point. He thrust deep into Dean and Dean dug his nails into Sam's back. Every movement was pure pleasure. Sam looked like a God and fucked like one too. 

"Oh Dean," Sam growled and snapped his hips making the whole bed shake. They locked lips again, tasting and biting at each other desperately. Dean felt vulnerable with his legs wide open but he also felt safe with Sam. 

"Oh fuck, make me yours, please, gonna come," Dean babbled as his body started to tighten around Sam. Every thrust filled him up. Sam slammed into him over and over, pressing against his balls and making his dick slap against his stomach. He roughly pinched Dean's nipples and started sucking on his neck where he wanted to bite him. Primal instincts took over them both and Dean was sure they sounded like they were making a porno.

"All those alphas wanted you, but you're mine, Dean, say it," Sam started to bite down on Dean's neck.

"I'm yours, I'm yours, all yours, forever," Dean held onto Sam's wide shoulders and felt his body get even tighter around Sam.

Sam's long hair was stuck to his face and looked wild as he rolled Dean's nipples between his fingers and stared at Dean with lust blown eyes. Dean cried out and his body locked up with the most intense orgasm of his life. Wave after wave slammed through him. Sam kept fucking him as the base of his dick started to swell. Cum splashed over Dean's abs and slick was smeared everywhere as he got stretched out further. The stretch of Sam's knot was almost too much when he finally came. 

Sam roared and bit down on Dean, breaking the skin and marking him forever. His knot locked inside Dean and he pumped load after load into him. He tested the connection by gently pulling and tugging at Dean's rim. The knot massaged him and drew out his orgasm. They both continued to come and hold each other for what seemed like a lifetime. Sam licked over the spot on Dean's neck and Dean hummed with happiness. He felt so full and stretched open.

All of the desperation and gasps of pleasure faded into newfound love and intimacy. Dean felt heavy with sleep and realized in the back of his mind that he might get pregnant. The thought only made him smile.

Sam would be a good father.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for prompts for more stories. If you have something you'd like me to write please leave a comment!


End file.
